Night Whispers/Chapter 2
Chapter description :The chapter begins with Jayfeather reaching into his herb storage for marigold to put on Sorreltail's wound. The she-cat was warned for a sting, but waited by Briarlight's nest for Jayfeather to apply the medicine. Briarlight was seen asleep, undisturbed by the commotion of warriors and apprentices coming in and out of the medicine cat's den, Sorreltail being the last. Briarlight's breathing was described as being rough, which Jayfeather pointed out as a chest infection. Jayfeather noted whether or not to make Briarlight exercise more or not to remove the infection, and Sorreltail tells him to ask Leafpool. Jayfeather, displeased, says that he hasn't had the time. The medicine cat offers her poppy seeds, but she declines, saying that Brackenfur's snoring lulls her to sleep better than what poppy seeds would do. Jayfeather recalls healing the tom's wrenched shoulder earlier, which was one of the more severe injuries the Clan experienced. :As Sorreltail exited, Briarlight awoke, exclaiming what a mess the den was in. Jayfeather, relieved, asking how she was. She replied sleepy, and asked how Firestar had been fairing. Jayfeather explained he was fine, but Briarlight blames Russetfur for attacking him, and costing her and the leader a life each. The medicine cat retorts, saying Russetfur was too old to be fighting, just as Lionblaze entered the den. :Lionblaze admits that he should have realized she was too old before attacking and killing her, but Jayfeather only says he was doing it for the protection of Firestar. Dovepaw was said to leave the battle in shock, so Jayfeather asks her mentor if she was doing alright. Lionblaze assures his brother she's fine, even though she was silent as the others bragged about battle moves. Jayfeather, worried for Dovepaw, began to think about Ivypaw and how she was rather proud of herself in the battle. He thinks of when he slipped into her own thoughts, and wonders how she could have forgotten a dream like the ones she was having. Jayfeather asks his brother if the whole battle was worth it, and Lionblaze agrees, saying that they've taught ShadowClan something they'll never forget. Their conversation was interrupted as Briarlight began to cough. Lionblaze adds coldly for Jayfeather to go see her, and that they'll talk later. :Leafpool enters the den, asking if the she-cat was okay. Jayfeather says that she was cooler than she was before, smelling that the former medicine cat had been healing Cloudtail's gashes. He asks how Brackenfur was, worrying that the hooking into place might have caused more damage. Leafpool says that she's looked at it, but asks Jayfeather what he thought of it. He began to grow nervous, not knowing why, but began to fall in his memories when Leafpool was his mentor. He ignored her question, asking if she could check on Firestar. Leafpool nodded and scuffled away. :Jayfeather began to listen to the sounds of the camp settling down. He heard various Clan members, as memories flooded back into his brain about the tree falling on the camp. He remembered Longtail's death, and how Briarlight was crippled. The Clan had been mentioned as to put their heart in rebuilding the camp, and how every night was alive with the sound of work. Jayfeather mentioned the camp as being hard to navigate through, due to piles of twigs around. After bathing in his thoughts, Jayfeather lied down for sleep, remembering Ivypaw and her dreams. He wonders why StarClan would choose to set the battle in motion anyways. He vows to talk to Lionblaze about it in the morning, and drifted into sleep. :Jayfeather finds himself in the smell of decay, realizing his surroundings were the Dark Forest. He wonders if he was put here for a reason, but then hears the chipper voice of Ivypaw ahead. She was talking to a stranger that Jayfeather didn't recognize. Jayfeather crept silently towards them, then realizing who she was talking to; Tigerheart. :Tigerheart notes that he saw Ivypaw with Hawkfrost the other night while he was training with Brokenstar, saying he'd never guess she'd become one of "us". Jayfeather, intrigued, crept closer. Tigerheart complements the apprentice, saying it was a shame that their Clans had to clash, and asking how it happened. Paw steps shuffle towards them, and interrupt their conversation, saying that Ivypaw was wasting time. Jayfeather knew the voice as Hawkfrost as he complemented Ivypaw. :Hawkfrost pulled Ivypaw away as she followed, disappearing into the mist. Hawkfrost snapped back at Tigerheart for him to wait for Brokenstar. Growls began to sound from the shadows, resembling the noises of training sessions at the lake. Jayfeather noticed sleek RiverClan pelts merged with lithe figures of WindClan as the training sessions began to get into full swing. He noticed Breezepelt swearing an allegiance to a ShadowClan warrior, saying that he would've fought on their side if he had the chance. Out of the mist swished a dark figure, which Jayfeather recognized as Brokenstar. Brokenstar tells Breezepelt not to worry, that they'll be many more chances to fight. Breezepelt grew excited as Jayfeather shivered. Cats from every Clan were training to be deceitful warriors, trained by these malice cats of the decaying shadows. Errors *Brokenstar is mistakenly described as black. Characters Major }} Minor *Briarlight *Firestar *Leafpool *Lionblaze *Ivypaw *Tigerheart *Hawkfrost *Brokenstar *Breezepelt }} Mentioned *Sandstorm *Dovepaw *Dawnpelt *Cloudtail *Poppyfrost *Molekit *Cherrykit *Purdy *Blossomfall *Longtail *Tigerstar *Brambleclaw *Scorchfur *Yellowfang }} Notes and references Category:Night Whispers Category:Chapter subpages Category:Omen of the Stars arc